Endlessly
by flippednique
Summary: Albus receives the most curious present this Christmas- literally. "I can't figure out how he keeps finding himself in these situations! Just yesterday I caught him trapped in a jar that I swear used to have cookies in them. Whoever sent him to me better want him back!"
1. Not Knowing

**Prologue**

It was amazing what magic was capable of.

We all got tons of presents this year. James had been way happy with his haul and I can't really say that I blame him. I mean, the _Cosmos 360_ hadn't even been in the market for a month yet and already he has one. I'd say it would be favoritism but I still loved my _Comet 9000_. The Cosmos was a fit broom for a Beater but not a Seeker, which was the position that I played. Lily was enjoying the Potions kit Mum and Dad got her but I can't figure out just why. Where did she get her love for Potions? There is no sense.

Of course I could factor in that her namesake had attracted the fancy of a Potions Master and she herself had been a wonder at the subject. Well it makes much more sense now.

Uncle Ron and their family were scheduled to arrive in a couple of hours and it was as always since we Potters had breakfast and opened our presents before lunch arrived with the coming of Hugo and Rosie then the day would end with dinner at the Burrow with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. It had always been this way which insured some of peace and order in the day.

Of course they sent presents in early or we sometimes opened them all together during tea at the Burrow. I'd already opened my fair share of presents, but there was still one I'd yet to unwrap.

It was a small box covered in green wrapping paper and a silver bow. Slytherin colors. Not so funny since I was neither a Slytherin nor close to one. It had James written all over it but that couldn't be since I'd already opened the present he'd given me, which was a new silver Snitch designed to fly as far away from the Seeker as possible. I loved it but I'd never tell him that.

It couldn't be from Lily either because the silk scarf she'd given me was still wrapped around my neck from where it had magically situated itself after I'd taken it out of its packaging. Mum and Dad had gotten me a new set of Quidditch paraphernalia thus proving that I have no life aside from Quidditch so it couldn't have been from them either.

The possibility of the present being from a Weasley relative was a lot more compared to it being from anybody else. My friends and I had a tradition to swap presents when we got back from the hols and I'm pretty sure no one would break a six year-long tradition.

"What in Merlin's name are you waiting for Albus? Open it already!" Lily shoved my arm and I looked up from the box in my lap. I hadn't realized that I'd drawn their attention.

Gingerly, I fingered the silver ribbon before tugging on it and tossing it aside. The lid of the box came off just so and I realized that I should have cast charms to see if what was inside was dangerous. Gryffindor courage pulled through for me here.

"What in the world is that?!" I swear my sister has no clue that ear drums could break. She peered over my shoulder, eyes bright and inquisitive not caring that she'd practically screamed right beside my poor abused left ear.

Focusing on the opened box, I reached a hand in and pulled out the roughly palm sized… toy? Figurine? Whatever it was, it was tiny and it seemed delicate and fragile. I was half afraid picking it out of the box would cause it to break into a million pieces but I needn't have worried.

It was, as mentioned, the size of my palm and in its position of lying down and curling in on itself, it fit snuggly cupped in my hand. I couldn't really figure out what it was but the best description would be is that it was a tiny person that had blonde tufts of hair styled neatly and it was wearing the Hogwarts uniform.

"_From a friend to a friend in hopes that this builds better bridges." _Jamie gives me a look before ducking down and staring at the card I hadn't seen inside the box. "Who in Slytherin is sending you presents Albus? Not keeping any secrets from us are you?"

"James." Mum said in that way of hers that got him to look sheepish.

I let out a small breath. "I don't know. You don't see me getting cosy in the dungeons."

"But whoever sent it said he was a friend." Lily piped up. She tossed her red hair over her shoulder and peered at the thing even more.

"I really don't know." I raised another hand and let my fingers caress that blonde hair. It was so soft, almost real as if made from actual hair. I took in a deep breath and found myself smelling jasmine, sort of like the tea Mum liked to drink.

Dad had been quiet for a while now, and so it startled me to hear him letting out a soft sound as he kneeled in front of me. "I think I know what that is."

"You_ do_?" Jamie asked, kneeling down as well almost copying Dad's movements.

"Doesn't it look like the prototype the twins used to work on, Ginny?" Dad asked looking at Mum. "Right before they went out of Hogwarts that year, they made these prototypes where they use the hair of a person and made live acting dolls that actually stored whoever it was for a few minutes. I never knew how it actually worked just that it used a whole lot of magic and a great deal of concentration."

"Are you saying I'm actually holding a real-life person?" I was half inclined to drop the daft thing back inside its box.

"Yes." Dad's lips pulled into a frown. "I'm not sure George said anything about bringing these out of the idea box again cause it was one of Fred's original five but... maybe he's testing them out again."

"Maybe." Mum breathed, her blue eyes getting just a bit teary-eyed at the reminder of her dead brother. "But just in case, I'll go Floo him now and have a look-see."

"I'll go with you." Dad got back to his feet, frown still in place. "In the mean time Albus, don't do anything that could accidentally wake or active him."

"_Him?_" Lily echoed. We all stared at the tiny body in my hands and again I had the mad urge to drop it. I couldn't though since she reached over and began stroking the blonde tufts. "Are we sure it's a him? It looks really feminine to me. I mean, no boy can have hair this soft."

"I beg to differ." Jamie scoffed then rolled his eyes. "It's a him, Lils. If his eyes were opened, I'd bet ten galleons that they're grey."

"Why?" I wondered. What would make him think of that?

Jamie smirked quite similarly to Uncle George, his arms crossing over his chest. "Because, little brother, if you'd seen the Prophet today, he looks exactly like Beauxbatons Academy Charms Prodigy, Scorpious Malfoy."

I stared back at the tiny person and realized that my brother was right and not because I'd seen the Prophet today (what self respecting sixth year ran for the Prophet on Christmas morning?) but because I found mercury grey eyes blinking up at me from a rather frazzled and confused face.

"Albus," Dad breathed eyeing the slowly stretching doll. "What did you do?"

I was duped, watching fixedly as tiny arms pushed themselves above a tiny head and tiny legs wobbled as he got onto his teeny tiny feet (We've established that he's incredibly tiny- _palm sized people!_). I looked up at my family and couldn't help but wonder what in the world was happening as I held Scorpious Malfoy quite literally in the palm of my hand.

For what felt like the umpteenth time that day I could only answer with a rather exasperated, "I really, really don't know." and slumped against my sister forgetting that I had been holding Scorpious whose eyes widened and arms grabbed for something to hold onto lest he fall.

Oh boy.


	2. So Scorpy Speaks

**Chapter One**

**Thank you D.c for your review!**

"It's absolutely curious." Rose breathed, eyes wide. She circled the table where Scorpious had been situated with Lily's biggest doll house. The furniture and space was perfect for the palm size person that had graced the Potter residence.

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had been here for an hour already and all they've done is talk about the Scorpy-doll. I don't think I'm that bothered by it. The little bugger was cute. Everyone else was just worried, Dad especially since we had no clues as to who could have sent it.

Uncle George had given us a rather loud "No!" when Mum checked in with him and I know it was loud cause Jamie, Lily, and I had been in the living room and Mum and Dad had been in Dad's office which is on the second floor yet we heard it crystal clear. It's probably where Lily got it. The loudness I mean.

"What do you think of this Al?" Rose asked turning to face me. The look she was giving me was not at all encouraging. I wasn't bothered since Rosie hated not knowing things. "Do you think it's a prank? I mean, everyone knows about the old Malfoy-Potter feud between your Dad and Malfoy Senior."

"It's a bit late to pull an April's fool, don't you think?" Jamie commented from where he was taunting Scorpious with a marshmallow. He let out a chuckle when the blonde doll all but pounced on it which was pretty cute since he was a quarter smaller than the thing.

I sagged against my chair. There really wasn't anyone I could think of that would be bothered to send me a Scorpious Malfoy doll since; one, I had no enemies, and two I wasn't half the troublemaker that James was so pranks weren't in my alley. I also don't think just anyone would want to incur the wrath of _the_ Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World by placing his son in danger (of course no one has to know that Dad is practically harmless, Head Auror or not).

Lily kneeled on the floor and settled her chin on the table and watched as Scorpious gingerly approached her. She let her fingers walk on top of the table and grinned when Scorpious began backing away.

"Can he speak?" Rose wondered, kneeling beside Lily. "Budge over Lils."

"Cow."

"Takes one to know one." Rose ignored Lily who stuck her tongue out and instead focused on Scorpious who had his head titled slightly to the side. "Can I have your name?"

For a minute all Scorpious did was blink. "I shouldn't speak to strangers."

I shook my head and I could a slightly hysterical laugh coming out of my mouth. "He can talk. We've been discussing him for over an hour and a half now and we find out that he can talk. Who sent you? Tell me!"

Scorpious let out a small shout and stumbled off backwards and I received a hand to the back of my head.

"Scare the poor thing why don't you?" Lily cried and shoved me away from the table. I didn't even realize that I'd thrown myself at the doll house when I'd demanded Scorpious to answer my question. "I should have realized you weren't as calm about this as you seemed to be."

"Calm?" I croaked. "Let's see your reaction when an unknown sender sends you a mini-person who supposedly is the person it looks like for Christmas! What if it's cursed?"

"I'm not." Scorpious piped up from where Jamie was yet again offering him another marshmallow. "And as for who sent me I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Jamie asked, pulling the marshmallow back. He let out a soft curse when Scorpious' lips fell to a small pout and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't make that face."

"But I want that." Scorpious whined. "I'm hungry."

Jamie bit his lip for a second before he succumbed to the whiles of a Malfoy. "Oh have at it, you tosser."

Scorpious managed a very muffled "thank you"over his marshmallow chewing. I wonder if I can slip him one of the blood puffs Uncle George had been working on. Let's see him enjoy that!

"So…" Rose trailed off. "You aren't really Scorpious are you? I mean, no one shrunk him and sent him to Al in a Slytherin themed package?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Rose looked at me for a second and I shrugged. Best leave the interrogation to her. "Well… What are you then, exactly? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Scorpious."

"Uh huh." Rose bit her lip. "Right."

"Are you a doll then Scorpious?" Lily chirped in. "If you aren't really Scorpious then you must be a doll. Or a very detailed poppet."

"I'm not Dark if that's what you're asking." Scorpious snapped, again pouting. "I don't know who sent me to Albus. I'm not even sure why they sent me to Albus specifically, just that he was the one who opened the parcel I'd been sent in."

"But why where you sent here?" Lily pushed. "You must know something? Anything?"

Scorpious frowned and stared at the candy cane James was busy unwrapping. "I know that I was sent here because the real Scorpious is missing."

"Missing?" Rose cried. "But he was just in the Prophet yesterday! How could he have gone missing in less than twenty-four hours?"

I sent my cousin a look.

"Right," She breathed. "Stupid question."

Glad we agree on that. "Scorpious, if he's missing does that mean that he's in danger?"

"Not sure." Scorpious mumbled, still eyeing the candy cane. "I think I was sent here to help you find him. I do know that I have a piece of him with me here."

"His hair." James said thoughtfully. He handed the sweet to Scorpious who cried in delight. "Whoever it was obviously doesn't mean to harm. But still kidnapping is wrong, and Scorpious is a pureblood whose father was a known death eater. Even if he doesn't want trouble, he'll definitely be getting it."

"I wonder if Malfoy Senior knows." Rose frowned. "If one of us went missing we'd probably be scouring the entirety of London, Muggle and Wizarding alike."

"And posting stuff on the Prophet." Lily sat up. "Jamie, did they say anything about him being missing in the Prophet this morning? You mentioned that you saw him."

"I did." Jamie nodded. "All it said was that France was extremely proud of him and England should be too because even if he looked like a Frenchman he was still very British and an astounding contribution to the Wizarding nation."

"Did you memorize that?" Lily grinned cheekily before receiving a marshmallow in the face.

I looked away from the beginnings of a marshmallow throwing fight to stare at Scorpious who was staring out the window, a very blank look on his face. If I had my facts down right, the real Scorpious was missing and whoever sent the Scorpy-doll was probably the one who had taken him. He was sent here so we could find him… and the message had wanted people to build better bridges.

The Malfoy-Potter feud.

Getting off of the floor, I stretched my legs for a bit before reaching out a hand. Scorpious' head turned to me before he smiled and took tiny steps. He hesitated though, standing on the tips of my fingers.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

His eyebrows pulled together and I couldn't help but notice that he had a rather wide forehead. Huh. "The last time you had me in your palm you nearly let me fall."

I flushed a bit since I did nearly do that. "I said I was sorry."

"If it's all the same." Scorpious bit out. "Would it be all right if I could sit on your shoulder? That way you can move around like usual and have free use of both your hands."

I considered that before nodding. "Okay, that's fine."

Scorpious beamed at me for a second before he settled on the palm of my hand. The feel of his rather soft skin was very peculiar. It felt like the ghost of an actual finger though it was his hand gripping onto my thumb and fingers as I raised him to my shoulder where he stepped off and sat down. His grip then transferred to a lock of my hair and the collar of my shirt.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his voice louder now that he was closer to my ear.

"To my room." I answered and walked up the stairs. "I want to speak to you alone for a bit."

"Okay." He hummed. "I can tell you have lots of questions but I can't say that I'll have all the answers."


	3. Helping Helper

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you to Hermy and Roe for your reviews!**

"So you're not under possession? I mean, Scorpious' spirit isn't in you?" I leaned back against the headboard and watched as Scorpy (as I have dubbed him) battled against the lumps on my quilt. He had a vaguely frustrated look on his face as he yet again fell on his bum.

"I already told you, it's just a part of him that's in me." He huffed as he struggled back onto his feet. He refused to let me help him. Not like it would be too much effort to just pick him up and put him on my pillow. He barely weighed a thing!

"So you're still, in a vague sense of it, just a doll?" I asked.

Scorpy looked at me for a second, his grey eyes shining with a light I couldn't understand. "I can still feel. I mean, when your brother was giving me sweets earlier, I really truly was hungry."

"I see." I nodded and he resumed his imminent climb up my bed. "Do you know if Mr. Malfoy knows about Scorpious' being missing?"

"I would like to think so." Scorpy hummed. "What father, or parent in general, wouldn't be worried when his son suddenly disappears off of the face of the earth?"

"A rather bad one, I'd like to think." I nodded. For a second, I closed my eyes and wondered. Wondered why exactly I was taking this so calmly. Yes, I'd already had my moment of hysteria when I'd scared Scorpy in the living room but now that I've talked to him, I'm quite alright with this.

Scorpy had no idea about who created him just that he was actually a living being. In a warped sense, there were two versions of Scorpious Malfoy. One, who was currently missing, was the living and breathing and studying son and only heir of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy. The other was currently fighting with my pillowcase as he tried to heave himself onto the fluffy cushion and was the size of my palm.

I can't say that I know a lot about Scorpious because I've never even met him. He and his Father both resided in France. Mr. Malfoy was Beauxbatons' Potions teacher and Scorpious was its Charms Prodigy. The Prophet once said something about Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy separating and Scorpious chose to stay with his Father. I don't think I would have known about that if Dad and Uncle Ron hadn't had a rather loud conversation discussing it.

"Al! Get down here, Al!" Lily's voice and loudness sometimes came in handy and I sighed. A glance at Scorpy showed equal frustration as he pulled himself onto my pillow.

"I just got here!" He cried in dismay as I stood up and offered my hand. He begrudgingly got on it and I raised him to my shoulder where he situated himself rather moodily. I grinned at his pouting and his rather quick commentary on how difficult it had been to climb that Everest.

"Albus!" I rushed out the door and down the stairs. I couldn't help but wonder if the real Scorpious was like this. Temperamental… like Scorpy, cause Scorpy was very moody and rather vocal about his feelings. I wish I could be more like that.

"What's up?" I asked as I jumped off the last few steps and walked into the living room, where it seemed everyone was.

Mum was holding the Prophet , which issue it was I have no idea, and was frowning. "Madam Maxine has sent a missive to several people."

"A missive?" I asked. I knew all about Madam Maxine and how she'd gone bonkers when Aunt Fleur nearly got killed in the Triwizard Tournament back in the 90's. I could feel several people staring at Scorpy who was standing on my shoulder. "What for?"

"C'est l'actualité! Oh très rapide! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?" I was momentarily startled as Scorpy yelled right by my ear. I could actually feel him tugging on a lock of my hair at his excitement at seeing the paper. Of course, I had to ask.

"You speak French?" But Jamie got to before me. He got off his seat and delicately plucked Scorpy off of my shoulder and into his hand. The blonde looked startled and surprised as the question.

"I… I don't know. I mean, I didn't know I could." Scorpy frowned. "Maybe it's because the other Scorpious speaks French, so I can too?"

"It makes sense." Mum said before she cleared her throat. "To continue though, the missive is in regard to Scorpious ' disappearance. Madam Maxine wants the very best to come and help her find him. Evidently, Malfoy isn't taking it well."

"I could relate." Uncle Ron mumbled, his arms around Rosie. "I know he's a git and all but no one wants a missing child. Wouldn't know what to do if Rosie or Hugo here went missing. I think I might just bring out the sword of Gryffindor if I think it would bloody help."

Rosie shifted a bit but stayed in Uncle Ron's embrace. I now realized that Lily was sitting on Dad's lap. What was it with Father's and their daughters? Why is it always them together? Favoritism so sucks.

"Will you help?" Scorpy asked quietly. He was encased in both of Jamie's hands and staring at his own tiny hands. "I know that my Father has done many of you wrong, you especially Mrs. Weasley. But I don't like the idea of him worrying too much. I am safe, but for some reason I cannot tell you where I am or who has taken me."

I frowned. What the…? Lily had gotten off of Dad's lap and had walked towards Jamie and regarded Scorpy quite closely.

"Sco… Scorpious?" Dad said slowly. "Is that actually you?"

"Yes." Scorpy answered. I now realized that he was using a different tone. Not the playful Scorpy I had been talking to two minutes ago but a more… dignified Scorpious with a rather controlled tone. "I must admit I was shocked to find myself surrounded by Potter's and Weasley's alike. Where am I? Or rather, what is this I am currently in? You all look so big."

"You're in a doll." Dad said. "I guess this rules out the possibility of it being a Hocrux. I've never seen this happen. Not with the locket or the diary. He should be projecting out of the object but he isn't. He's actually…"

"Possessing the doll?" Mum added. She was paler than usual. I didn't know what a Hocrux was, and a brief look at my siblings and cousins showed that only Hugo had an idea on what it was.

He mouthed. "Hogwarts, A History" to us and I nodded. I'm pretty sure I had that book in my room. Probably buried under all of my notes in class. Nothing a good Summong charm can't find.

"I don't know how I'm doing this Mrs. Potter." Scorpy continued. "And I must apologize. I have been privy to the more… unsavory acts my grandparents and parents have done during the war and I'm sure that this must bring back memories you'd wish to lock away."

"That's quite all right Scorpious." Mum answered in good spirit. "This isn't really something I can fault you since all you want is help. How can we give you that exactly?"

Scorpy's eyebrows pulled together and again I noticed that he really had a huge forehead! "I'm sorry… I don't know. I don't even know how I'm doing this, possessing the doll and talking to you, I mean."

"Do you think your Father might have an idea?" Dad asked. He was on his feet and pulling on his coat and so was Uncle Ron. "Can you tell me anything that could help?"

Scorpy frowned even more. "All I know is that I was in the Charms classroom when everything went blank."

"What were you doing there?" Dad asked, going into Auror mode. It was fascinating watching my Dad's transition between just Harry to Auror Harry. You wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it with your own two eyes.

"I was trying to conjure my Patronus." Scorpy mumbled. "It's… I'm not actually allowed to practice that since it's a fourth year spell but I know that my Professors wouldn't mind and my Father had classes to attend to and wouldn't look for me until the end of the day."

Uncle Ron chuckled. "Rule breaker."

"Not really!" Scorpy cried, his cheeks flushing before his eyes widened. "I… Uh… What's going on? Hey!"

Jamie carried Scorpy to eye level before deflating against the settee. I realized almost instantly that we'd lost actual Scorpious and it was only Scorpy here with us.

"At least we have something." Dad mumbled before he distractedly gave Mum a kiss on the cheek and he and Uncle Ron walked to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder before facing us. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Don't hurry." Mum called as he Flooed away.

Uncle Ron followed and we watched in silence till the green flames smoldered back to the original orange and red. Aunt Hermione then let out a speculative sound as she watched Scorpy who was still looking around at everyone in confusion. "I wonder how he works."

"I know." Mum said. "Did he even realize that he wasn't being himself for a moment?"

Jamie passed Scorpy to me and I returned him to his spot on my shoulder. "Who are they talking about?"

"You." I answered and watched as his eyes grew wide. "For a second there we lost you and Scorpious spoke to us through you."

"Like a floo call?" Scorpy asked. "He used me as a medium?"

"I guess so." I nodded.

"Maybe that's why I was sent to you." Scorpy whispered. "So that he could speak to you. Maybe you should give me to your Father, Albus. I'll at least be helpful to him."

I looked at the blonde who was looking quite sad and I couldn't help but wonder why. I nodded though and turned to my Mum who was busily setting up a chessboard with Aunt Hermione. "Mum is it all right if I take Scorpy to Dad? He wants to help."

"All the way to France? Albus are you sure you can handle that long a distance?" Mum asked, her eyebrows shooting up. I nodded and she bit her lip for a second. "Oh all right. Be careful and bring the missive with you so they'll know to take you to Madam Maxine."

I nodded and grabbed the piece of paper off of the table and looked passed my brother, suddenly remembering that I'd originally planned to do something else. "Help me please Jamie. Find everything you can about Hocruxes and their uses."

"All right." He whispered back.

I strode to the floo and brought Scorpy to rest on my palm. There was no way I was chancing him falling off over Central Europe. I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and took in a deep breath.

"You sure about this?" I asked Scorpy who looked at me with a decided face. "Okay... Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."


End file.
